Is it really you?
by Cabin6foreverxAthenaRules
Summary: NOTE: will contain spoilers for blood of olympus.DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in my story. Leo and calypso return to north america after a few months of being nagged by hephaestus to return. what happens when the seven find out he isn't dead? minor crossover. This is my first fanfic so please don't be too mean. to you in fandomishness, dancingowl6
1. chinese robots

leo

"Let's go to China!" he said. "It'll be fun!" he said. "No Calypso, there are no dragons in China, Festus ran a scan!" he said. Well he didn't think of automations. Of course, as soon as they crossed the great wall of China, something bad had to happen. The metal drakon was as wide as three school buses and as long as 's glittering bronze scales shone in the hot chinese sun. as it lunged at him, leo spared a glance at Calypso, the girl (demi titan, goddess, whatever) that he had rescued from a magic island a few months before. _Another one of his dad's ploys to get him to come to North America. _He thought. Just before it swallowed them, Festus dived down on such a sharp angle that Leo thought he would've fallen off if he hadn't been wearing a seat belt. The drakon turned and opened it's mouth again, but instead of lunging, he spoke in creak'n'squeak, a language Leo spoke well.

"Greetings' It said

"We have orders to destroy you if you do not return to north america, child of fire." It said.

"Hold on, we?" Leo asked

Suddenly,the air shimmered and nine other ancient greek bronze nasties appeared around Leo, Calypso, and saw a chimera, a hydra, a hellhound, and worst of all, a giant. Not like your snake-legged-destroyer-of-Olympus giant, but a Jack and the Beanstalk 100 meter tall giant.

"Okay, you win dad!" Leo shouted at the sky.

"We're going!" Leo cried as festus took off.

So Calypso, since we _have _to go to North America, where do you want to go?" Leo asked her.

"Take me to New York." She answered.


	2. a giant bronze dragon

annabeth

All in all, Annabeth was having a pretty good day before she got the calls. So far, she had spent the morning teaching ancient greek to the new campers, had a romantic lunch with Percy, and had gone to the movies with Piper, Hazel, Reyna, and Rachel. As they were on their way to Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth's cell phone gently rang. She looked at the screen and saw Sally's face on it. Quickly she answered, thinking something might've happened. Something had.

"Annabeth?" Sally asked.

"Yes Sally." Annabeth replied.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Maybe," Sally answered.

"I think I just saw a giant bronze dragon fly across Brooklyn." She continued.

"A-a g-giant bronze d-dragon? Annabeth stammered

One look at the other girl's expressions told Annabeth that they knew exactly what she and Sally had been talking about. Piper's face was a mask of pure joy, Hazel's was so incredibly hopeful that it seemed to Annabeth that her friend was going to jump out of the car and run back to New York to see if it was true. Reyna's face was kind of stormy, but happy at the same time, as if she didn't know wether to believe if it was true or not, and Rachel's was smiling knowingly with her eyes closed, as if she had known what would happen.

"Thanks for letting me know about this Sally." Annabeth told her after taking a few seconds to compose herself.

"It really means alot to us."Annabeth continued.

"We'll let you know what happens. Bye Sally!" Annabeth finished.

"Bye!" Sally said. _Click!_ The line went dead.

A few minutes later, her phone rang again. She looked at her phone again, and saw a face she hadn't expected. The face of Sadie Kane.

"Hey Sadie, what is it?" Annabeth asked.

" Annabeth. you need to get to Brooklyn ASAP. there's a giant bronze dragon parked in the middle of 7th avenue. across from a greek restaurant. Okeanos." Sadie told her

"Ok. Got it. We'll just go get the boys, drop of rachel, and get there in 15 minutes." Annabeth said.

"Good luck!" Sadie told her.

"We'll need it." She replied.

Sadie hung up.

A few minutes later, the bus pulled up in the driveway of the big house. Percy, Jason, and Frank came running up to the bus. Rachel quickly got out and let the boys in.

"So Annabeth, where are we going?" Percy asked.

"To Brooklyn. We have a dead friend to pick up." Annabeth said ominously as the van drove away, leaving camp half-blood in the dust.


	3. authors note

**sorry guys. got writers block and couldn't think about what i should do for chapter 3. please comment if you have any ideas. should leo be actually in this chapter, or just mentioned? should they be attacked by a deadly foe from percy's past because annabeth was using her phone? (really she should know better.** **her mom is the goddess of wisdom, after all.) will they encounter the kanes? what will happen when percy and calypso see each other again? please answer!**


	4. oh! that face of horror!

**I should explain that setne has been breeding greco-roman monsters with egyptian monsters, so they are super hard to beat and can only be defeated by magicians and demigods working together. Now you know who the villian is! this chapter will be pretty funny.**

Jason

when they arrived in brooklyn, two kids in -were those karate uniforms?- ran up to percy and annabeth. The fact that they were also carrying workbags over their shoulders convinced jason that they were karate students. then he noticed what they were holding. both were holding -were those boomerangs?- , the girl was carrying a staff, as if she was planning on whacking somebody over the head with it, and the boy was carrying a curved sword, as if somebody had stepped on it and bent it.

"Annabeth! You're here!" the blonde girl with green streaks cried.

"yeah. we all are. Guys, this is sadie kane and her brother…" annabeth paused.

"carter." he supplied.

" nice to meet you." piper replied. "i'm piper, and this is jason, leo, hazel, frank, reyna, and you already know percy and annabeth." she said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"well, i only knew percy, but it's nice to meet all of you."carter replied.

"so where did you see this bronze dragon?" jason asked?.

"right over there, just past those three ladies with the snake hair." sadie replied.

"LADIES WITH SNAKE HAIR? _THREE_ LADIES WITH SNAKE HAIR?" percy shouted.

the three afore mentioned ladies turned, and anyone caught in the gaze of the one in the middle turned to stone.

"Yes, perseus jackson. we have waited too long for revenge." the one in the middle cackled evilly, and they lunged.

jason knew right away just who these monsters were, as he had heard the stories from percy, annabeth, hazel and frank. the gorgons. according to percy, they were harder to strategy was simple, their normal plan for fighting seven, or in this case six, to three. annabeth, piper and frank distracted the mosters while percy, jason and hazel attacked from behind. they all seemed especially anxious to kill annabeth, who was fighting medusa with her eyes closed.

jason figured it was probably because athena had turned the sisters into the gorgons in the first place. the two egyptians, sadie and conner, were just staring behind the demigods with angry faces, as if they could see something, or _someone_ that they were hoping had dissapeared, but was standing right in front of them. they had already struck a number of killing blows on the gorgons, but none of them were , they shimmered andturned into humanoid figures, the one thar was stheno had knives for hands, leathery bat wings, and a boar head.

the one that was eurale turned into a shriveled hag (not that much different from before) with a leopard's head, which made jason think of dionysus, rooster claws for hands, which looked really good for tearing flesh, and dog one that was medusa became tall and scarecrow skinny, with rooster claws instead of face was that of a human's with the skin stripped away. she had beady black eyes, a fanged mouth and leathery bat wings growing out of her back.

sadie growled, while carter said face of horror when he saw what medusa had become. eventhough he didn't really trust the egyptians, he had to agree with carter. that really was a face of horror. sadie grabbed something from her bag and threw it towards the medusa demon, and jason realized that they were ribbons. why would she throw ribbons at a monster? then, as he watched, the ribbons became longer and wider, completely encircling the monster, except for his head. carter had jumped into the fray and was helping percy and annabeth fight the leopard headed one, and when all three blades connected at once, the monster disitigrated, the way monsters usually do, like a sandcastle in a power fan. two lions and hazel were working on boar head. jason knew one lion was frank, but wondered where the other one came from. then the claws and the sword connected at once, and boar head disintegrated. one lion turned into frank, and the other turned into a staff, which flew into sadie's hand. it now made sense to jason why there were two lions, and how they were able to defeat boar head. there was just one left. rooster foot guy, was struggling against the ribbons, still standing, until two balls of fire came from opposite directions. one obviously came from sadie's staff, which was now smoking, but the other one..

a new voice interupted jason's train of thought,

" Hey everybody, supersized mcshizzle is back! give me some leo love." jason knew now where the other fireball had come from. leo valdez.


End file.
